priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 13
Season 13 (1984-1985) Pricing game calendar for Season 13, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (539):''' September 10-14 * Mark Goodson appears on Monday. * Monday has an extremely rare appearance of a regular car game fourth. * By Monday, New Card Game's name has been changed back to "Card Game;" however, the game is still using its second set. * Monday show introduces the second-generation Showcase podiums. These podiums have a purple or orange front surrounded by a golden border, with a gold outline of a Goodson-Todman asterisk; they are also slanted inward. The nameplate holders on the new podiums display the word "SHOWcase" on a purple or orange background before the plates are inserted; the plates themselves are now yellow. * Around this point, and by Friday, the borders of Contestants' Row are changed from green to pink. * By Friday, the settings of the luma key used on the light border have changed significantly; whereas much of it was originally keyed out and replaced with the shot of the audience, nearly all of it is now left on-screen. * By Friday, the second Clam design has debuted. It now has a yellow Super Ball!!-style dollar sign on a red background; two other dollar signs stick out from behind the main one. * Friday show features the debut of On the Nose. * On its first playing, On the Nose uses baseball for its stunt. * Early in On the Nose's existence, the day's sport was not revealed until the contestant found out how many tries he had earned. '''Week 2 (540):''' September 17-21 * For a while beginning on Monday or Tuesday, the opening titles are red instead of blue. * By Tuesday, pet adoption segments have started. * On Tuesday, On the Nose uses basketball for the first time. * On Tuesday, the Big Wheel still has its original sports-type scoreboard. '''Week 3 (541):''' September 24-28 * On Thursday, Clock Game offers a 4-digit prize. * On Friday, On the Nose uses football for the first time. '''Week 4 (542):''' October 1-5 * Friday show is the sixth of only nine known episodes of the daytime show with no real car games. '''Week 5 (543):''' October 8-12 '''Week 6 (544):''' October 15-19 * On Tuesday, On the Nose uses darts for the first time. * By Tuesday, the original, red price podium backdrops in On the Nose have been replaced with larger versions of the triangles seem on the podiums' bases. * By Tuesday, indicators have been added to On the Nose's ball/dart holders to show how many chances the contestant has won -- the number of chances for the wrong answers, and a small "On the Nose" logo for the right answer. * On Tuesday, the day's sport for On the Nose is still being revealed at the same time as the number of tries the contestant has earned. * By Tuesday, the Big Wheel's original sports-type scoreboard has been replaced with a vane scoreboard. * On Tuesday, there is still no "Ten Thousand" graphic in Grand Game's intro. '''Week 7 (545):''' October 22-26 * By Thursday, the opening title has gone back to being blue. * On Thursday, the opening titles still behave the way they did early in Season 8. * By Thursday, the third Most Expensive set has been introduced. '''Week 8 (546):''' October 29-November 2 * After Monday, The Phone Home Game begins its annual hiatus for the Home Viewer Showcase. '''Week 9 (547):''' November 5-9 '''Week 10 (548):''' November 12-16 * This week's episodes are believed to feature a Home Viewer Showcase. '''Week 11 (549):''' November 19-21 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. '''Week 12 (550):''' November 26-30 * On Wednesday, On the Nose uses tennis for the first time. * On Thursday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. '''Week 13 (551):' December 3-7 * As of Tuesday, the original Giant Price Tag is still in use. * Tuesday show features the debut of One Away. * Early in One Away's existence, instead of doing the "Gentlemen, do I have X numbers right?" routine, Bob simply asks for a series of bells after the first turn to indicate how many numbers the contestant had right. * The first time One Away's "Gentlemen, do I have X numbers right?" routine is used (which is ''not on this episode), Bob runs the game under the mistaken impression that the routine will be done after both turns, resulting in a very awkward price reveal. For several weeks after this, a series of horns is used to indicate how many numbers are right, similar to the format used on the first playing. * On Tuesday, Grocery Game's beige set is still in use. * On Thursday, the original trip skins are still in use. * On Thursday, the consolation prize plugs use dissolves for all transitions except for the final one, in which a smooth diamond wipe reveals the Showcase Showdown. '''Week 14 (552):''' December 10-14 * Tuesday show is the seventh of only nine known episodes of the daytime show with no real car games. * Friday's show is believed to include the reveal of the winner of the Home Viewer Showcase. '''Week 15 (553):''' December 17-21 * The set is decorated for Christmas this week. * This week's episodes use the original Giant Price Tag; however, given that Christmas shows are usually taped out of order, the surrounding episodes may use the second one. * By Thursday, two out of every three light bulbs in the light border have been replaced with orange bulbs, giving it the appearance of being a completely different prop. * On Friday, Master Key is played without its Turntable sign due to an abundance of Christmas decorations on the wall. * By the end of 1984, Penny Ante is believed to have adopted the second version of its green/blue color scheme. '''Week 16 (554):''' January 2-4 * New Year's week; only three shows. * By the beginning of 1985, Hi Lo's 8-pointed Goodson-Todman asterisks have been changed to have only six points. '''Week 17 (555):''' January 7-11 '''Week 18 (556):''' January 14-18 '''Week 19 (557):''' April 8, January 21-22, 24-25 * Originally scheduled for January 21-25. * On Friday, The Phone Home Game returns to the rotation. * By Friday, the second Giant Price Tag has been introduced. This tag has a golden, 3D "The Price Is Right" logo set at an angle against a starry background, with its shadow appearing beneath it on a gray, tiled floor. A golden ball appears near the left edge of the tag, in the spot where the original Giant Price Tag's "hole" had been. '''Week 20 (558):''' January 28-February 1 * On Friday, Race Game is played for season tickets for the four LA sports teams. '''Week 21 (559):''' February 4-8 '''Week 22 (560):''' February 11-15 '''Week 23 (561):''' February 18-22 '''Week 24 (562):''' February 25-March 1 * At around this point, Range Game still has its original button, its original rangefinder holder, and its red diagonal stripes. '''Week 25 (563):''' March 4-8 '''Week 26 (564):''' March 11-15 '''Week 27 (565):''' March 18-22 '''Week 28 (566):''' March 25-29 '''Week 29 (567):''' April 1-5 '''Week 30 (568):''' April 9-12 * Only four shows; Monday has the delayed January 21 episode. '''Week 31 (569):''' April 15-19 '''Week 32 (570):''' April 22-26 '''Week 33 (571):''' April 29-May 3 '''Week 34 (572):''' May 6-10 '''Week 35 (573):''' May 13-17 '''Week 36 (574):''' May 20-24 '''Week 37 (575):''' May 27-31 '''Week 38 (576):''' June 3-7 * By Monday, On the Nose has begun revealing what sport is being played before Door #2 opens. * By Monday, a synthesizer sound effect has been added to On the Nose to accompany the opening of Door #2. * By Monday, the diagonal stripes on the Range Game board have been changed from red to gold. * By Monday, Range Game's original button has been replaced with its current one, and the second rangefinder holder has been introduced; this is known to have occurred at some point after the stripes were changed. * On Monday, Most Expensive is still using its "The Price Is Right" price tags. * By Tuesday, the behavior of the opening titles has changed. The titles now repeatedly flip horizontally as they grow, with the first three disappearing and the last flipping and shrinking back toward the center of the screen. * On Tuesday, the second Card Game set is still in use. '''Week 39 (577):''' June 10-14 '''Week 40 (578): July 1-5 * Season finale week. * Summer reruns air from June 17-28 and from July 8-September 6. * By the end of the season, One Away's "Gentlemen, do I have X numbers right?" routine has almost certainly returned. Category:Timelines